Strange
by khaleesi73
Summary: Idk. Rustin goes out on a date with a girl named Alice who thinks he's strange but she likes it. Things happen. I do not own True Detective. All mistakes are mine.


"You're a bit strange.." she whispered. "But I like it. I just mean, I-I like you."

She was another girl that Maggie had decided to set Rustin up with. A childhood friend of hers, her name was Alice. She was a pretty girl. Dark hair, grey eyes, a haunting face. It seemed she awlays held a smirk on her lips, like she knew a secret that no one else was privy to. Rustin had to admit, he l,iked that about her.

They were walking down the corridor at her aparment complex, holding hands, when she'd said that. Rustin had stopped abruptly, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts, Alice didnt notice his eyes narrowing on her and watching her closely. At times, he was a mess and other times he was completely composed, that was just how Rustin Cohle was. A walking contridiction, a mystery. But it seemed that Alice didnt care about all that. She had laughed at his attempts at jokes. She'd brushed his hand during dinner, brushed his arm when they'd been outside, and now she was holding his hand as they strolled down the long hallway, totally oblivious that he was awkward on a daily basis and taken aback by her comment just then.

And he could probably have his way with her right now. She was into him. Even the most aloof men knew when a girl was giving off heat. He could probably fuck her brains out if he really wanted to. And he kind of wanted to. So, Rustin decided to test his theory. He leaned down to her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Maggie will be happy to know," he told her.

Alice nodded. She seemed suddenly aware of him. Everything was electric. They both of them felt it in the air, between them. She closed her eyes, fully trusting him now.

Rustin leaned in a bit farther. He kissed her lips softly. At first. As the feelings took over, he pulled her closer, wrapping her into his arms, kissing her pationately. He pushed his hand up under her hair, against the nape of her neck, steadying her. He wanted her. There was something about Alice that made him weak, something that he'd never believed in a million years he'd feel for a woman after their 1st date. But sometimes it was right, just right. And Rustin wasn't usually so impulsive but Alice made it easy to feel that way. And there it was.

When he released her from the kiss, her lips swollen and her eyes half-lidded, that was when he knew. He knew he could easily push her up against the wall, outside her apartment, and fuck her if he wanted to. He usually didnt let himself get so wound up and reckless but there was a fire inside of Rustin at that moment. A blaze that he hadn't felt in so long. Not since..Well, he didnt like to think about when he'd last felt alive because then that brought about other memories. He had let himself build up this cold exterior because that was easier than getting hurt, but then again, you can't live your life pretending that things like sex, love, relationships dont happen.

Without a word, he pushed her up against the wall. She gasped, but not in a bad way, just like she hadn't expected him to be so forceful with her. Then she giggled. Rustin, however, didnt let a sign of emotion dance across his face. He kept his stare lukewarm as he stepped towards her. He turned her around, pushed her skirt up, and pulled her panties down. Alice didnt resist him. She wanted him, she felt the heat between her legs as he brushed up against her back-side.

He was out within in seconds. His cock hard and wanting. He pushed himself into her wet middle, savoring the feel of it. Wanting more of it as he pushed into her further. She bucked back against him as she let out a gasp, then a moan. Rustin pushed Alice against the wall, harder than he'd intended, but she'd only laughed when he had. And Rustin took her ques as he held her around her waist, against him. She was breathy and trembling beneath him.

1 thrust..

2 thrusts..

3 thrusts..

And it was like an explosion. Rustin came hard and as he was lilting his head down against Alice's shoulder, kissing her as he did so, she found her release as well and screamed out in climax. Rustin pulled out, watching the white milk of his cum trickle down the inside of Alice's thighs. She was still breathing hard with trembling legs. She had to push her knees against the wall to keep herself steady. She was wet and satisfied and felt free and alive. She closed her eyes and laughed softly against the wall. Her forehead lay against it, catching her breath. Aware of Rustin zipping his pants, but not sure where he was now.

When she finally came back to her senses, Alice pulled her panties up and readjusted her skirt. She brushed her hair back, all tangled from Rustin's hand finding it's way into it, pulling on it as he'd thrust in and out of her wanting wet pussy. She turned around and watched Rustin closely. He was standing on the other side of the hall, cigarette between his lips. His dark eyes were watching her like a movie scene.

"That was unexpectant." She was highly aware of herself, nervous now.

Rustin took a long drag off his cigarette. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wanted to jump your bones since I 1st saw you, if I'm being honest," Alice answered. She was blunt and to the point and Rustin had to appreciate that. Not many women were. Atleast not many he'd met in his lifetime.

Alice stepped towards him. "So does this mean you're mine?"

Rustin snickered. "I'm nobody's." He took another drag off his cigarette and let the smoke play out in ringlets infront of him.

Alice bit her bottom lip. "You really are strange, Rustin Cohle." She reach up and ran her hand against the side of his face, over his cheekbone. He didnt move, he let her do as she pleased. He knew that this may not last, but atleast this girl got him, somewhat. Probably better than anyone else in Lousianna, anyways.


End file.
